An Unlikely Alliance
by Authority Man 37
Summary: REVISED. Yuri runs away from home after Ryo and Takuma forbids her to be married by Robert. But along the way, Rugal captures and brainwashes her. Than, Ryo bumps into Mr. Big and learns that Rugal is Geese's new hired goon. Can he and his family forge an uneasy truce with Mr. Big and rescue Yuri from the clutches of Rugal and Geese? Read and Review, please!
1. Contempt

**An Unlikely Alliance**

Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters. Only the respective company, SNK Playmore does. Besides, Dark Yuri is a created character from the computer game, M.U.G.E.N and therefore, I don't own her either. Plus, there's a brief Robert X Yuri pairing. Enjoy! Read & Review and please, no flames!

Chapter 1 - Contempt

Many years has passed since the Yuri Sakazaki incident and the previous King of Fighters Tournament, when a ruthless thug named Mr. Big kidnapped Yuri by orders from the boss of South Town, Geese Howard. Takuma and his family have managed to get through Mr. Big and defeat Geese, but before they could deliver the final blow, Geese escaped when the lights went out and has remained deeply dormant in South Town ever since.

But before Geese Howard went back to South Town, he fired Mr. Big for his failure of not defeating the Sakazaki family. When Mr. Big tries to attack his former boss, he was immediately beaten by Geese's newest assailant, Rugal Bernstein.

Mr. Big asks him. "Why, Geese? Why hire that lunatic?"

Geese Howard grinned easily, as he responds to his former partner. "I've hired him for a simple reason and that's to finish off the Sakazaki family! Also, he's stronger than you are and therefore, you're obsolete and a complete failure. I even ordered him to kidnap Yuri once again and then, turning her against her own flesh and blood family."

The two wielding cane fighter became very displeased about Geese's new plan and made a statement, before he left. "I swear to you, Geese Howard. I'll have my revenge on you, if it's the last thing I do! Remember that you cowardly bastard!"

Geese grunted at Mr. Big's remark, when he left Geese Towers. He immediately turned his attention to Rugal and spoke: "Now pay close attention, Rugal. When you find and capture Yuri, make sure that you transfer half of your power to her. So that way, she will respond to your command. Furthermore, for your perfect enjoyment, I'll be sending Billy Kane and Wolfgang Krauser for assistance."

Rugal smiled to Geese's request. "That suits me just fine, Geese. I'll take care of that pesky wench myself. Whatever it takes."

"Know this, Rugal. Don't bruise her too much. I want her in fairly good condition for your so-called special ritual of yours, if I do say so myself" replied Geese.

"Of course. I'll remember that, Geese. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll proceed with the task that you've given me" scoffed Rugal, as he leaves Geese Towers by taking the elevator, leaving Geese all alone in his office.

When Geese realize that his plan will work out, an evil smile moved across his lips. Indicating that his intentions to destroy the Sakazaki family might come to fruition. "This time, Takuma Sakazaki, victory will finally be mine!"

At the Kyokogen dojo, Yuri was very disgusted and disappointed at her father, Takuma and her brother, Ryo that they've both denied her from being proposed to her beloved best friend, Robert Garcia.

"What do you mean that I'm not fit for him? Are you saying that I'm too young to be married to Robert?"

"Wrong, Yuri. The point is that we not only forbid you from being proposed to Robert, but we also forbid him to regain your relationship with him ever again and our decision is completely final. Plus, you will never become a true Kyokogen master until you'll fully understand your emotions within yourself and that's when you'll be able to achieve your true strength."

"I'm sorry, sister. But, father has a point there. We cannot allow you or Robert from getting married. You're not fully responsible enough to look out for yourself, when you're around him. So, we suggest that you should stay right here and that's it. Face it, Yuri; you won't be able to learn from your mistakes."

When Yuri listened from what they've said about her current relationship between her and Robert, she broke down in tears of shame and misery on her pretty face. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see that I can handle this all by myself without your overprotection on me? Me and Robert are doing just fine together! That's why we still love each other, since the day that I've first met him!"

"Silence, Yuri! You've tolerated the Sakazaki code for the last time and that's why, you will not move from this dojo ever again!" yelled Takuma with frustration.

"Oh, shut up, father! You're acting such a fool, just like Geese Howard! If you haven't found and raised me in the first place when our mother died, you wouldn't have named me your daughter!"

Both Ryo and Takuma were very stunned from what Yuri had spoken to them. While they were left utterly speechless, Yuri immediately walked out of the dojo, starts to run away from them and into the heart of South Town. They've soon realized that they've not only destroyed Yuri's heart, but also her loving relationship with her one true friend, Robert Garcia.

"Father? Have we pushed Yuri, a bit too far? I think that we've destroyed ourselves in the process" said Ryo.

"I'm afraid you're right about that, my son. We've become so careless that we're almost acting like Geese. But, that doesn't mean that we're becoming like him" replied Takuma.

Ryo became somewhat baffled. "I see. It's better off for us to act ourselves, rather than just walking into Geese's footsteps."

Takuma nodded. "Precisely. If we follow our own path to success other than stepping into Geese's path, we will both understand our true powers of the Kyokogen style."

Later, there was a knock on the door that nearly startled the trio and Ryo went over there to answer it.

"Now, who could that be?"

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see who it was.

"K…King? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to speak with your father. Now, if you will excuse me." She entered the Sakazaki dojo to where Takuma was sitting.

"It's been a while, King. How's your younger brother, Jan doing?"

"He's fine. As a matter of fact, I've asked Mai Shiranui to baby-sit him while I'm away. Right now, let's talk some serious business."

"Uh, excuse me. I didn't want to interrupt this small conversation here but, what's King here for anyways, father?" asked Ryo.

"That's none of your concern, my son. You simply go outside and find Yuri somewhere in South Town. Is that understood?" instructed Takuma.

"Yes, father." With that, he exits the dojo and heads into South Town in search for her sister's whereabouts. Leaving King and Takuma alone in the dojo.

King looked on to see Ryo leave the dojo, before turning back to Takuma for an important and private discussion about something. "Sounds to me that the both of you have hurt Yuri's feelings because of her relationship with Robert, correct?"

"I'm already aware of that, King. Now then, what is it that you want from me?" asked Takuma.

King continued. "Nothing personal, Takuma. The only thing that I really want is to learn your strongest attack: The _'Ha-Oh-Sho-Kon-Ken'_ Move."

Takuma's eyes glared fiercely at King's response, as he grunted with curiosity. "Is that right? Fine, then. But be very warned, this will not be an easy task for you to accomplish this legendary technique. So, are you ready for your toughest challenge yet?"

"Ready as always, Takuma" King acknowledged.


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters. Only the respective company, SNK Playmore does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 2 - Lost and Found

In the middle outskirts of South Town, Yuri continues to run away from home after what her father and her brother said about the loving relationship between her and Robert. When she was nearly out of breath, she stopped at an abandoned docking station. She knew that this was the only place for her to stay away from her family's forbidden rules, regarding Robert's proposal to her.

She sat down at the edge of the pier, as she looks up at the clear blue sky with pure white clouds hovering over. She thinks back at the events that happened at the dojo, just a couple of hours ago when Ryo and Takuma refused her to see Robert anymore. "How could they've done this to me? It's not fair! I love Robert Garcia with all my heart and this is all the thanks that I get from them? Absolutely not! It can't end like this! It just can't!"

Yuri continued to sob quietly at the abandoned docking station, as she sits there all alone. With nobody around to comfort her, at all.

Unknown to Yuri however, she's being carefully watched by Rugal Bernstein, Wolfgang Krauser and Billy Kane; Geese Howard's hired henchmen. All three ruthless fighters are now hiding behind a warehouse, just a few miles away from where Yuri is sitting.

"Shall we move in for the kill?" requested Wolfgang Krauser, as he grinned evilly.

Billy Kane nailed him in the stomach with his huge red stick. "No, you incompetent bastard! We have to wait a little more longer until we strike at the right moment."

"For once, he's right. Once we see Yuri wide open in the field when she leaves, we will take her out by surprise" agreed Rugal.

Several hours have past and it's nearly evening and Ryo still hasn't found his sister that run away from him and his father. He tried asking some residents on the streets of South Town to see if anyone has seen or heard of his sister, Yuri. Most of the people like Jack Turner and Mickey Rogers have no clue of where Yuri ran off to. Nor haven't they known the young girl's identity of what she wears or what she looks like.

Ryo sat down on the bench for some resting, so he can continue searching for Yuri. He didn't know of how much pain both he and his father had inflicted on Yuri, earlier. Ryo clutched his hands together, hung his head down and thinks back from all of the times that he and his family had enjoyed together. This includes the part to where Yuri was abducted by Mr. Big who was ordered by the treacherous, Geese Howard, the boss of South Town and the murderer of Jeff Bogard, Andy and Terry's deceased father.

Minutes later, a new voice interrupted his usual daydreaming. "Fancy meeting you here, Ryo Sakazaki."

Ryo right away woke up and lifted his head up to see, which it was that disturbed him.

"Mr. Big? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Humph! I was going to ask you the same question. Why aren't you at your father's dojo practicing?"

"I _was_ at the dojo, but unfortunately both me and my father got into a heated argument with Yuri regarding her recent relationship with Robert. When we refuse her to see him, she took off from us" informed Ryo.

Mr. Big adjusted his sunglasses, while carrying his trusty weapons. "I'm not surprised. That's what happens when love is in the middle of all the action until something unexpected comes into play."

Ryo growled with anger. "So, what? I can't see anything wrong about it at all. Besides, a professional Kyokogen martial artist like me is in no mood for some tough love. Especially for my sister, Yuri."

"Oh, give me a break, mister! You're about as helpless as your dead mother was!" accused Mr. Big, causing him to laugh a little.

Fueled by rage and anger, Ryo grabs part of Mr. Big's shirt and threatens to clobber him after what he told him about his deceased mother. "You take that back, bastard! You don't know a damn thing about the Sakazaki family! If you ever say something like that ever again, I swear, I will…"

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Don't be such an idiot! Listen, killing me and everyone else that you and your family seek around South Town won't bring your mother or anybody else back from the dead! If you keep this up, then you won't be able to attain your true strength!"

Somehow, Ryo understood Mr. Big's warning about becoming a true Kyokogen master without letting his emotions run wild all over his mind and body. He later released his hold on Mr. Big's shirt. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that, up until now. I guess I should focus on my skills, rather than just…"

Suddenly, there was a very loud scream from a few blocks down.

Both Mr. Big and Ryo have noticed that familiar voice from across South Town. They knew that someone was in serious danger.

"What in the world was that?"

"I recognize that voice, anywhere. That's Yuri's voice! But, where's it coming from?"

Mr. Big scoped out the area to where Yuri's scream was shouting from. "I do believe that it came from that abandoned docking station down that way."

"How can I trust you after you've tried to eliminate me and the rest of the family? You're just pretending to act sincere, so you can hit me from behind and that Geese Howard could pay you big time!" grumbled Ryo.

"We'll talk about this, later. Now, do you want to find your sister or not?" assisted Mr. Big.

Ryo shrugged his shoulders, as he shook his head in disbelief. "I suppose, I've got no choice. Lead the way."

Mr. Big smiled and with a nod of his head, the unlikely duo heads towards the abandoned docking station. Hoping that no one has tortured or harmed Yuri.

After running for approximately one hour and thirty minutes, they've reached to their destination. But when they've managed to get there, Yuri was already gone, leaving not a single trace.

"Damn it! We're too late and Yuri's disappeared!"

"No kidding. I knew Geese Howard was up to something, ever since he fired and replaced me with Rugal Bernstein."

"You were what?" shocked Ryo with surprise.

Mr. Big reveals the situation to Ryo about Geese Howard's devious new plot. "It goes like this: Just several years after your sister's abduction and the previous King of Fighters Tournament, my former boss, Geese Howard fired me for my complete failure to obliterate you and your family. But that doesn't end there, when he replaced me with Rugal. He ordered him to not only abduct your sister, but also to possess her by transferring part of Rugal's power to her body and then, taking you and everybody else out within minutes. That's the whole reason, why Geese wanted to control Yuri with his own bare hands."

When Ryo understood Mr. Big's explanation about Geese's revenge on him and his family by kidnapping and brainwashing Yuri, his blood began to boil very hot and his anger building up very quickly with his fists clenching very hard. "That sick bastard! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill that freak once and for all!"

"Now look, if you're thinking of facing him all by yourself, you've got another thing coming. He's got backup with him and by the time you reach Geese Towers, they'll knock you down hard like an old redwood tree. Take it from me, Ryo. I've worked with Geese before and I know of how much punishment both he and his goons do to his victims, when anybody tries to defy him."

"That's some serious info you just told me, Mr. Big. Geese Howard is still and always will be a heartless criminal. Not to mention, he has no respect, dignity and sympathy for himself and the citizens of South Town." Much to his dismay, Mr. Big didn't hear him. "Hey! Are you even listening to a single word that I just said?"

"Oh, I heard you alright. I'm just looking at someone on the ground and I do believe that you've met him from somewhere" answered Mr. Big.

As Ryo turned his attention to where Mr. Big was looking at, he gasped completely in shock as to who was lying down flat on his back and barely moving.

Covered with bruises all over his body, a small portion of blood was pouring out from his forehead and some of his clothing were almost torn apart was Ryo's long-time friend and rival, Robert Garcia.

Ryo and Mr. Big ran to the fallen Italian fighter, who's been beaten, battered and somewhat, bleeding on his forehead. Ryo kneeled down on both knees next to Robert, while Mr. Big holds him from behind for support.

"Robert! Wake up, man! Say something!"

By hearing those loud words coming from Ryo's mouth, Robert moaned weakly from the brutal damage that he took earlier and managed to open his eyes slowly. "Ugh…Ah…Ryo. I'm so glad…that you're here. I'm sorry, that I couldn't…protect Yuri. I was…outnumbered by a group of thugs who were…trying to…take her away from you, again. I did my best, but…I…was…overwhelmed."

With no energy left within him, Robert immediately fainted.

Ryo gasped to see his closest friend and rival, Robert getting slaughtered so easily as both he and Mr. Big knew who was behind this massacre.

"Do you suppose that this was Geese's doing?"

"It's highly possible, Ryo. Right now, your friend needs some rest and regain his strength, so he can take out his frustration on them. If that's ever possible."

After a short while, they carried the injured Robert over their shoulders and proceeded to head back to the Sakazaki dojo, where King and Takuma are residing.

Meanwhile at Geese Towers; the sinister, Geese and his goons, Wolfgang Krauser, Billy Kane and Rugal Bernstein have successfully captured their prey, Yuri Sakazaki. Now, completely bounded on a chair with her hands tied behind her back with a thick rope including her waist, legs and knees.

Geese Howard laughed with pure pleasure, as he sees Yuri all tied up on a chair and completely powerless against him and his henchmen. "Welcome, Yuri. It's been a long time, since we've last met at our previous encounter at the King of Fighters Tournament."

Yuri glared at the leader of South Town with anger in her eyes, while struggling to untie herself. "Geese! You heartless beast! When my brother and my father including Robert rescue me, they're going to smack the flavor out of your damn mouth!"

"Ah, such strong words from a young and arrogant woman such as you would insult the boss of South Town like this. Still, with your determination and skill, you'll make a fine and useful subordinate to me."

"Forget it, Geese! I will never work with a joker like you! And just, how are you going to make me your new freak?"

Geese made an evil smile on his face. "That's quite simple, my dear. Mr. Rugal, would you mind doing the honors of crippling Yuri's mind and body for me?" With that, he walked away from her and thus, letting Rugal to move in for the finishing touches on a helpless Yuri.

Rugal cracked his knuckles on both hands and his head, as he smiles with delight and his right hand is now glowing brightly green. "Trust me, young lady. This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me."

Yuri's expression quickly turned to fear with her body began shaking crazy, her teeth were chattering and her forehead was sweating hard, while her mouth was wide open and dried up.

He places his glowing green hand on Yuri's face, covering her eyes, nose, mouth and part of her head. He begins pressing his hand on Yuri's head, as he starts muttering his incantation on her, while clenching his other fist. Then, he roars very madly as his glowing green hand begins to inflict some serious pain on Yuri's mind and body by pressing against her head. Minutes later, a huge red beam-like shape was formed around them as Rugal continues his ritual on Yuri's mind by filling it up with his powers, while she screams in agony and sorrow. That's when things start becoming very intense when the huge red beam that surrounded them, turned green and shined on Geese and his goons, which nearly blinded them. Then sure enough, the huge green beam that was around Rugal and Yuri has faded away completely, along with Yuri's painful scream and Rugal's glowing green hand.

Later, he carefully removed his hand from Yuri's head while her eyes were closed as he unties her ropes and then, she fell off of her chair and onto the floor like a rag doll, unconscious.

Geese Howard was very displeased at the result of what Rugal did to transfer his powers into Yuri's mind and body. "Rugal, you moron! I'd thought I told you to brainwash her! Not kill her, you insignificant buffoon!"

"Just relax, Geese. I've only gave her half of my powers and besides, you might want to move away from her if I were you. Because, her transformation is about to commence at any given moment."

The boss of South Town took Rugal's advice and so did Wolfgang Krauser and Billy Kane as they witness the dark evolution of Yuri with some help to Geese's new hired assailant, Rugal Bernstein.

Suddenly, there was a great big flash of light red that surrounded Yuri's body for a few seconds until it subsided very quickly.

Then, they heard a small, but sickening laugh that was coming from Yuri's voice, except that it was much different than her normal voice. Not to mention that her clothing was also different than it was before.

Her ashigaru robe, twisted headband and her old lace sneakers were all bloody red. Her leather gloves, lady pants, crimson sash and her body suit were all dark blue. Plus, her skin was completely tanned dark.

Much to Geese's sudden surprise including everyone else, they all watched to see Yuri standing up on her own with a very dark appearance. That's when business starts to heat up even further, when she revealed her bloody red eyes with a very solemn look on her face and with a very dark tone.

"Alright, who shall I kill?"

Wolfgang Krauser grunted. "Humph! Well, now I've seen everything."

Billy Kane raised his eyebrow, while glaring at him with irritation on his face. "You think? I haven't seen anything like this, since I've accidentally destroyed an airplane with my red stick."

"Shut up, both of you! We've got what we came for, didn't we?" Geese yelled at them, as he gazes at Yuri's new dark appearance. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see their own daughter, beat the living crap out of them. One fracture at a time! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"


	3. Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters. Only the respective company, SNK Playmore does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 3 - Truce

Back on the streets of South Town, Ryo and Mr. Big were able to reach the Kyokogen dojo for at least two to three hours, while carrying the injured Robert Garcia; who suffered at the hands of Geese's henchmen.

Before they went inside the dojo, Ryo said: "You wait right here, Mr. Big. I'll take him inside, where my father and King are waiting."

Mr. Big nodded. "That's fine by me. While you're busy taking care of Robert, I'll use my cell phone to hitch a ride in my limo and call someone along the way. So therefore, we'll be heading to Geese Towers and pay my former boss a nice visit. Think you and your father can trust me on this?"

"Of course. Because of my sister's kidnapping at the hands of Geese Howard and his men, this little truce of yours is only for tonight." After that, he opened the sliding doors of the dojo itself and placed Robert Garcia flat on his back on the floor. Hoping for him to heal his injuries from his fight that took place earlier.

Ryo wiped the sweat off of his forehead and let out a deep sigh as he kneeled down on one knee right next to Robert, unconscious. He thinks back to where both he and Robert had constant arguments with each other about who's the best Kyokogen master. But while he was remembering his rivalry with Robert, a familiar voice interjected.

"Ryo! Where have you been and why have you brought Robert, here? Didn't I tell you to find Yuri at South Town, rather than him?"

"Listen, father. I did what you told me to do, but somehow she went so far away that I quickly lost track of her. That is, until I found an old friend of yours from your past life and that's where me and him found Robert at an abandoned docking station."

Takuma crossed his arms, as he looks very sternly at his son. "Really? And who is he?"

"You're looking at him, maestro!" said a loud voice.

When Takuma and King turned their heads to a different direction, their eyes were widened in total shock to see who it was. Standing behind the doors of the Kyokogen dojo was their old enemy, Mr. Big, smiling back at them with his sunglasses shining and holding his nun-chucks.

"Mr. Big?! What is he doing here?!" Takuma demanded.

"Yeah and why is Ryo with you?" King added.

"Please allow me to explain. While I was walking down the streets of South Town, I've stumbled upon him on the bench sitting. Right after I was fired from Geese Howard" Mr. Big replied.

"He's telling the truth, you guys. He even told me everything about what happened to Yuri, his new replacement, Rugal and then, getting brainwashed by him. That's why Geese had named Rugal his new replacement" Ryo explained.

"So, that's the reason why you've found Robert instead of Yuri" said King.

"That sick fiend! He has absolutely no compassion and respect for anybody, but himself! It's time for me to finish off Geese from right where I've should've done a long time ago!" growled Takuma, as his anger begins to boil up like a hot kettle.

Then, they heard a weak, but somewhat strong voice that overheard Takuma's comments. "Easy for you to say, master."

Everyone looked down to see that Robert is beginning to open his eyes, despite the heavy beat-down that he took earlier from Geese's henchmen. Even though that he's trying to get back on his feet, but due to his injuries, he was unable to hoist himself up.

"Robert, you should know that you can't go back there with that kind of condition. Our best idea for you is to stay put in this dojo until we rescue Yuri" Takuma stated.

"He's right, pal. If you're intending of coming with us, then you're sadly mistaken. We'll have to leave you behind for the time being" said Ryo.

"Believe me, Robert. The only thing that you can do is rest. I'm sorry, but we can't afford to lose you" added King.

Robert sighed. "Thanks, you guys. Whatever you do, please bring back Yuri safe and sound. Because, I want to show her something special."

Takuma nodded. "We'll keep that in mind." Then, he turned his attention to his son, Ryo. "Without Robert, we don't stand a chance against Geese and his colleagues. Do you have any ideas of, who we can bring in for his replacement?"

Before Ryo could give out his answer to him, Mr. Big interrupted them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. But if you're thinking about recruiting a new teammate, than rest assured. It's already taken care of. Come on out, Mr. Hungry Wolf!"

As he moved out of the way, a tall young man came out with yellow hair, a red vest with a white star on the back, white shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers, blue gloves and a red and white baseball cap that shows the word _'FATAL FURY'_ in red fonts. Everybody was shocked to see who that individual Mr. Big had recruited. That man, so happens to be…

"Terry Bogard!" shouted Takuma.

"Wicked! With him on our side, there's no way that we can lose!" urged King.

"Indeed. But tell me, Mr. Big. How are we going to reach Geese Towers in order to face Geese and bring Yuri back?" Ryo asked.

"Have you forgotten from what I've told you, before? I said that I would use my cell phone to call in my limo. Right after I've dialed Terry's phone number. By the way, our ride is here" Mr. Big shows everyone to where their ride is. As they all went outside of the dojo, they see a long black limousine standing in-front of the street. "So, are you all prepared to take down my former boss?"

They all nodded their heads in total agreement, as they all head inside Mr. Big's fancy limo. First went Ryo, then Takuma, King, Terry and finally Mr. Big as he sits at the front window of the driver. Ryo and the others sat at the back seats of the limo, as Mr. Big tells the driver to go to Geese Towers and off they went to face Geese and his goons in one epic showdown.


	4. Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters. Only the respective company, SNK Playmore does. Read & Review and please, no flames!

Chapter 4 - Duel

At Geese Towers, Geese Howard and his goons is at the main office of this building, along with their new teammate, Yuri, now completely brainwashed who's dressed up underneath a dark brown cloak. Much thanks to Rugal's assistance, when he transferred some of his dark powers to her.

Just then, a security guard walked right into Geese's office and replied. "Mr. Geese Howard. We've just received word from one of our security cameras that Mr. Big is heading to your location. We believe that he's brought in reinforcements with him. What are your orders, sir?"

"Send them in. But make sure to tell them that we're meeting at the top floor of this very building, once they arrive at the main entrance. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The security guard left Geese's office and returned to his duties on the main floor.

Geese stood up from his chair, closed his eyes and made a vice smile on his face. A few minutes later, he opened them up with an intimidating glare. "It's time."

On the long roads of South Town, Mr. Big and his allied troops have managed to arrive at Geese Towers as the black limo has stopped at the main entrance.

Later, the chauffeur of the limo stepped out of his driver seat and heads towards opening the passenger door.

First came Mr. Big, then Ryo, Takuma, King and finally Terry. They all looked up at the height of Geese Towers with determination on their faces.

"So, we've finally shown up at Geese Towers at last. Hey, stay here and keep an eye out on my vehicle. Understand?" Mr. Big instructed to the driver.

"Indeed, sir. Crystal." With a shift of his cap, he went back inside the limo and turned on the security car alarm. Thus, preventing anyone from carjacking.

"Alright, then. Let's take down Geese, once and for all! Am I right, father?"

"I'm with you all the way, my son. Geese Howard has been filling South Town with so much corruption and violence for too long. It's time that we teach him the true meaning of justice!"

"Right, it's better that we should stick together as a group. If we don't, none of us will survive this monstrosity."

"That's very admirable of you, King. But the Hungry Wolf is always itching for a fight. Because, I too have some unfinished business with Geese as well!"

"_How true. Terry and I, have a lot in common with the same enemy. After all, he murdered Terry and Andy's father, Jeff Bogard many years ago. But no matter what happens, we'll beat him together!"_ thought Takuma in his mind.

After a short while, they went inside and reached to an elevator at the center of this building. Terry went in first and then came King, Takuma, Ryo and Mr. Big as the sliding doors of the elevator close behind them.

"Hey, Ryo. Press the top floor button" Mr. Big urged.

"What makes you think that Geese is up there, smart-aleck?"

"Ryo, just do it already!" shouted Terry.

"Okay." He pressed the top floor button and the elevator is now ascending to the top floor, where they'll start their huge confrontation against Geese and his henchmen including their captive and brainwashed friend, Yuri.

While during their ascending presence to the top floor, everyone begins to dwell on their thoughts about the events that occurred during the previous King of Fighters Tournament, Yuri's abduction when she was a teenager and then getting abducted again. Only this time, by the hands of Geese Howard, the manipulative boss of South Town.

After ascending through the elevator for nearly fifteen minutes and remembering every incident from their past lives, they've arrived at the top floor of Geese Towers. In other words, the roof of this building.

The sky was very dark and it was filled with millions of stars, shining above the city lights down below. They're now approximately fifty stories. High above the streets of South Town.

Ryo, Terry, King, Takuma and their unlikely ally, Mr. Big are awaiting the arrival of Geese and his co-hosts.

"For some reason, I smell a trap."

"Yeah, if we go around and head back, they might sprung right at us."

"Either that or he's trying to play some sort of mind game."

"I wouldn't count on that, if I were you. He's a clever and yet, cunning man without any sense of respect whatsoever."

"Nor he wants to fight on his own, because he wants people almost like myself to do the dirty work for him. I can't imagine that he would still continue on with the same tactics, like before."

Suddenly, a new voice interjected the group. "You're correct."

As they all turned around to see where the voice was coming from, the mysterious man stepped forth from the dark shadows of the wall unit and revealed himself to everyone.

"So, you've come, Mr. Big. Not to mention that you've brought along some escorts with you. How interesting. It's been a while, since I've met the Sakazaki family in one place."

"Geese!" yelled Terry with rage.

"He's here alright and he didn't come alone. Look!" Takuma pinpointed to them.

In no time at all, four more people came in and already at Geese's side. The first was Geese's assistant with his huge red baton stick, Billy Kane. Second was Geese's half-brother and Terry's old rival, Wolfgang Krauser. Third, was the man who Geese hired to abduct his sister, when he fired Mr. Big for his failure and that's Rugal Bernstein. Then, there is a fourth participant who's now dressed up in an old brown cloak and has yet to unveil its true identity.

"Before we get this fight underway, I would like to thank you all for making it this far. However, your attempt of defeating me is-"

Ryo interrupted him. "Shut your damn trap! Just shut up and we'll leave you off the hook. Now, tell me where my sister is or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll show no mercy!"

"Is it just me or is he being a little overconfident about Yuri?" King asked.

"It's hard to say. He's been like this, when I told him and the rest of you about Geese's new plan. Trust me, Geese has no change of heart" Mr. Big replied.

Despite Ryo's warning, Geese smiled. "So, you're acting as the role of the president trying to save the abducted daughter and that would make me, the blood thirsty assassin that's standing in your way. Well, what's your choice?"

The blonde-haired Kyokogen professional grunted with disgust on his face.

"If you and your pests won't strike me down, then I shall let my men and the individual that you've been dying to look for, will do it for you."

"Great! In order for us to beat him, we need to get rid of them first." That's when Ryo noticed the person in the brown cloak that's coming his way. "Wait a minute; Geese said something about someone that I've been searching. What does he mean?"

Takuma's eyes widened in shock, when he feels a strong sense of energy that's coming from that dark cloaked person. "Oh, no! It cannot be! Does that mean that it's actually..."

Geese interrupted with a mad laugh. "Yes! If you'd like to know who it is, then I will tell Rugal to give away the signal. Mr. Rugal, the pleasure is all yours."

"Certainly, Mr. Howard. You can take off that silly getup you're wearing, young lady." He flashes his glowing red eyes, straight at that person. "Now, awaken!"

By hearing his command, the individual removed its dark cloak and revealed it's dark and somewhat, scary presence. Ryo and the gang were very shocked at the appearance of their most unexpected friend, who's now become a part of Geese's clan: Yuri Sakazaki.

The young girl stood by at Geese's men with a very disturbing look, when she pulls off a deep and dark laugh at everyone. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now, you will all suffer at the hands of Geese!"

King gasped with total fear in her eyes. "N-No way. I can't fight my own best friend. What do you think, Ryo?"

"Well, I know that she's being controlled but it's not by Geese, it's by Rugal. So, I'll take care of that psycho myself!"

"While you're busy dealing with him, I'll try and talk some sense into Yuri. If she tries to attack me, then I'll have no choice but to throw my gloves off."

"What? Takuma! You're willing to fight your own daughter? But, why?" King pleaded with misery.

"If I want to free her, than fighting would be the only answer. I'm sorry. In the meantime, you'll have to deal with Krauser."

Terry sweat dropped after listening to Takuma about King taking on Krauser. "I don't know, if that's such a good idea. But in spite of that, Geese is mine!"

"Wrong, Terry. I'll take care of him. In other words, your opponent is Billy" Mr. Big responded, while gripping his baton sticks tightly.

"That's not fair. Why do I get stuck with that walking pugil-stick guy, when you're facing Geese? I don't get it."

"Don't you remember, Terry? He used to be Geese's assailant and now, the only thing that's on his mind is vengeance" Takuma replied.

"Well spoken, Mr. hot shot. If you want to get your daughter back, you'll have to beat me and them in the process. You better keep me amused or I'll have to do it for you, the hard way!"

After his usual speech, Geese and the rest of his thugs including the brainwashed Yuri, starts to charge at Ryo and the group.

"If that's the way you want it, then let's rock!" Like Geese, Ryo and everyone else also charges straight at them, as well.

Then, the intense fight begins. First off, King and Terry Bogard are focusing on Wolfgang Krauser and Billy Kane, while Ryo is taking care of the man who manipulated his sister's mind: Rugal.

Elsewhere, it's a fight between father and daughter as Takuma is doing whatever he can to help free Yuri from Rugal's control over her. Even though, he's still feeling a bit shaken when he witnessed his own daughter being mesmerized by Rugal and Geese, he's determined to find a way to snap some sense into her.

Back to where the action is; Mr. Big and Geese Howard are neck-in-neck and nearly throwing at each other's limits, thus far. Blow after blow, counter after counter as neither of these two brawlers are willing to walk away.

"So, Mr. Big. Have you given up, yet?"

"Never! You're going to pay for this!"

"So, what? At least, I'm enjoying some fun."

"Then perhaps, this will shut you up!" By finishing his sentence, he lunges his baton sticks straight at Geese's stomach, which causes him to breath heavily and fall down to his knees. Next, he beats him up repeatedly with his weaponry until Geese's face is covered with a small portion of bruises on his face. He continues to assault him.

Checking up on the other fighters are King and Terry Bogard, who already have Billy Kane and Krauser against the ropes as they prepare to use their signature moves.

Though Krauser and Billy gave it their all, they were no match for the combined efforts of Terry and King. For Terry, he charges at Billy by pounding on the ground three times with his fists as he says _"Power...Geyser!"_ and the red-hot flames burn Billy to a crisp until he was out like a light. Whereas King, she finishes off Krauser with her trademark move, _'The Illusion Dance.'_ She somersaults backwards and then, lands numerous lightning kicks straight at Krauser's body until he too was knocked out like Billy. They both take a few deep breaths, before they can rejoin with Ryo and Takuma.

And speaking of Ryo and Takuma, they're now taking a heavy beating from Rugal and Yuri and when their opponents have counter-attacked most of their moves.

Just as they were about to be annihilated, Terry and King arrive on the scene with a few minutes to spare.

During the course of this, Terry and King are now facing the dreaded Rugal, while Takuma and Ryo tries to reach into Yuri's mind and return her to her normal.

But, she won't go down without a fight that easily. She tries to brutalize with one of her techniques, but much to her dismay, they avoided it and then the next until she ran out of strength and sank onto one knee.

This is their chance to finally awaken her old self again. First off, Takuma restrains her by grabbing both of her arms in a submission hold and that's where Ryo glares at her in the eye and break the hold from Rugal and Geese.

"Take a good look at me, Yuri! C'mon, get a hold of yourself! You're being used by Rugal and Geese, like some sort of weapon! Do you want to have the same fate like your mother or not? Just tell me who I am, damn it!"

Upon listening to his loud and somewhat disturbing words, her tone of voice seemed to have lowered down. Later, her clothing, skin and eyes have strangely changed its color. What's even more surprising is that the Dark Power which was inside her mind and body was released from her, when she began to cry softly. The dark green aura came from out of her mind and immediately vanished without leaving a single trace. She looked up at Ryo with sadness in her eyes; meaning that she has returned to normal and managed to reply his answer. "B-Big Brother..."

Takuma and Ryo were glad that she is herself once again. Unfortunately, their moment of glory was short lived when they're up close and personal with Rugal.

"You despicable maggots!" He grabs Ryo by the throat and throws him to the ground with only one hand. Then, he turns his attention to Takuma by shoving Yuri down and delivers a devastating _'Total Annihilation'_ technique on him with numerous blade-like kicks until Takuma was taken out.

Yuri looked around to see, what's happening right now. Mr. Big is beating up Geese's face like a drum, Terry and King are knocked out and her brother and father were also down by the same person that she's looking at: Rugal.

The sadistic one-eyed man grins at his prey knowing that his plan to use Yuri to turn against her own friends and family has utterly failed.

At first, she was afraid. But, when she sees that everyone except Mr. Big are down, she stood up and starts to pound the living snot out of him. Rugal couldn't believe that she would withstand his control over her, as he's getting the beating of his life. When it was time to get the job done, she conjured up all of her energy in one stroke and said these simple words: "Ha-Oh-Sho-Kon-Ken!"

As a result, it only did some minor damage when that blast took immediate impact on him and is still standing with both knees on the ground and still breathing. So, she finishes him off with her fearsome _'Flying Phoenix Kick'_ move by charging at him and unleashes thunderous kicks to his body until she puts him down with both of her palms.

But again, he somehow manages to survive her attacks as he manages to get back up. Yuri is surprised that he withstood her techniques as she's completely defenseless now. She tries to do it again, but Rugal stops her in her tracks by grabbing her neck with both hands and shoves her down fiercely.

Rugal feels very angry that he was dished out by Yuri and looks to take her down with one move. "You're dead meat, wench! Say farewell!" By spreading his arms out, he looks to throw his lethal projectile at her.

Believing that her life would be over so soon, she heard some unexpected words coming from someone in the nick of time.

"Ha-Oh-Sho-Kon-Ken!"

Without any quick thinking and putting on the finishing touches on Yuri, Rugal got physically destroyed by someone. When she turned around to see who saved her, she was deeply shocked to see of who used the famous 'Ha-Oh-Sho-Kon-Ken' move. It was King, her long-time teammate and friend.

"King, thank you! Did my father teach you that?"

"Yes, he did. Don't mention it."

After that, she heard a loud noise that someone had said _'Raging Storm'_ and made his victim whelp in pain. She looked to see that Mr. Big was beaten, by the man who kidnapped her, many years ago: Geese Howard.

In a rage of determination and revenge within her, she heads towards him and not a moment to lose.

Geese kicks his old former assailant viciously for his displeasure in this fight. "Is that all you got? What a load of crap!" Before he could deliver the final blow, he gets clocked by a hard right kick to his face by Yuri and stumbles back.

"So, you're still holding out like a candle aren't you?"

"That's right. It will take more than that to put me away. I'm going to finish you off for good!"

"Then, come at me with all your might!"

"You're going to wish that you never said that." In a strange twist of fate, she lifts her foot up with her fist upward and stares at Geese with a surprising new move. "Are you okay!" She charges at him and strikes him with a look-a-like move of Terry's Burning Knuckle as she places her left hand on her right hand and connects at Geese with these words: "Buster Wolf!" With that said and done, red-hot flames erupted at Geese with a blink of an eye as he gets trampled like a folding board. But she wasn't done yet, when she notices that Geese has survived her new attack and so, she unleashes another new move at him. By saying "Power…Geyser!", she pounds the ground hard with her fists repeatedly as scorching flames damage Geese. And again like Rugal, he too survives her attacks. But in a surprise move, he's at the edge of the building and not moving an inch. Now, it's her opportunity to take him down with her trademark move.

"Ha-Oh-Sho-Kon-Ken!"

With no turning back, Geese has fallen prey to her move and was thrown off from atop of the building and onto the streets of South Town with a vicious, but loud thud. During this massive crash and burn, a local citizen used his cell phone to call for an ambulance and it didn't take long for the medical crew to take Geese to a local hospital for severe injuries.


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters. Only the respective company, SNK Playmore does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 5 - Aftermath

As she turned back to see how well her friends and family are doing, their expressions were filled with bewilderment and amazement on their faces. Except for Terry, who only smiled and adjusted his cap. Afterwards, she checked to see if anybody is fine.

"Hey, brother! Father! Are you guys, alright?"

"We're okay, sis. But tell me, since when did you learn those moves? Did Terry teach you that?"

"Yeah. Just before you and papa argued between my relationship with Robert."

"I was afraid of that" Ryo sweat dropped.

Takuma replied to her, as he got to his feet. "Yuri, in all my years of training, I've never seen you perform something like that. Because of what you did, I'm very proud of you."

"Aw, It was nothing, really" says Yuri with a small giggle.

"Nothing? You single-handily defeated Geese! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here" King acknowledged.

"And it's all thanks to me as well. Pretty neat, eh?" told Terry.

"More like, impressive" A new voice came in.

Everybody turned around to see, who arrived. It was Robert Garcia, standing strong and tall with some new clothes on and his injuries have been recovered.

"Robert!"

"Yuri!"

The two lovebirds ran to each other until they're embraced in a warm hug. Before they could go on any further, Ryo and Takuma stopped them.

"Hold on! Don't even think of doing that!"

"Same here! We're not going to let you harm her, any longer!"

"Why the hell not? Is it because, you fear that Robert would toy with my affections towards him?" shouted Yuri.

The whole group gasped with complete shock. Yuri had figured out as to why she can't be with Robert. They believe that he would be using her as a pawn.

"Ryo! Master! Is this true? Is that the reason, you wanted me to break up my relationship with her?" yelled Robert.

"Yeah, it's true. Right, father?"

"Yes, I do."

Robert continued. "Now, look here you guys. I treat her with respect, dignity and more importantly, love. So, just because we're together doesn't mean that you have the right to force ourselves to break up. Please you two, we can't go on like this. How am I supposed to live a happy life without her? It's not right!"

"For once, I agree" says Mr. Big, as he made his way to them. "When I saw how much dedication and loyalty that you two have been put through, it really dawned on me that you two are meant for each other." Then, he turned to Ryo and Takuma. "Listen, you two. You must let go of this problem, right now. I mean, I can already see that you're departed mother isn't too thrilled about it. So, I suggest that you should put an end to all of this. That way, you won't be discouraged anymore."

When Ryo and Takuma realized that they've been misguided in their own beliefs, they soon discover that it is time to press forward to the future, rather than just going back to the past.

"Okay, than. I agree. We will stop."

"Indeed. Robert, you can show her your surprise."

"Yuri, I've been waiting to ask you this question." He kneels down on one knee and shows to her a black box that reveals a stunning diamond ring. Yuri was stunned, when she feels that this is the happiest moment in her life as tears of joy fall down from her pretty face.

"Yuri, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" With that, she hugged him. Indicating that she accepted his proposal to her as the Sakazaki family, King, Terry and Mr. Big looking on with smiles on their faces.

"So, I guess this means that we're even" Takuma offered his handshake to him.

"Yes, we are. No hard feelings, though. I've finally repaid my debt and it's all thanks to your daughter" says Mr. Big, as he shakes his hand in a form of respect and later shook Ryo's hand, King's and then, Terry's.

They all watched to see Robert place the engagement ring on Yuri's middle finger as it shines very brightly. Then, they look into each other's eyes until they pressed their lips against one another. It was pure bliss.

Three years later, it happened the same thing on their wedding day as friends and family celebrates the newlywed. Robert is dressed in a white dress suit, while Yuri is dressed in a beautiful royal white wedding dress. They kissed again before Yuri tosses the bouquet to everyone and the person who caught it was King. She looks at Ryo in a sweet way as his cheeks became completely red until he kissed King on the lips as well.

Yuri and Robert waved everyone goodbye as they drove off in Robert's fancy red sports car and their future couldn't be any happier.


End file.
